


Zettou Ame no Harem: Kiss Edition

by SevenLol, Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenLol/pseuds/SevenLol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: Different kinds of kisses and girls all for Tsubasa's birthday! Happy birthday Tsubasa!





	1. Kanade: Hand Kiss

Tsubasa felt a little uncertain as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a splendid light blue gown. It had little teardrops of sapphires hanging on the front of the dress and on the skirt, and each one glinted in the light. She looked very much like a princess, her hair even drawn up in a high ponytail and a tiara with even more sapphires sat glittering on her head, Even she could not deny how beautiful she looked, but it looked wrong somehow. It felt like it was some other person staring at her from the mirror.

“Oh wow, Tsubasa! You look fantastic!” Tsubasa spun to look at Kanade who just entered. Tsubasa felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she looked at Kanade looking rather handsome in the black and white suit she was wearing. Even though it was a suit, it accented all of Kanade’s womanly curves.

“You look even better.” Tsubasa mumbled, averting her eyes shyly. Kanade gave her a cocky grin, dramatically bowing with a flourish of her hand.

“And you look like a princess!” Kanade complimented her, a large grin on her face.. “I know you’re more into the Japanese aesthetic and whatnot but damn, I’m glad Ogawa-san had us do this photoshoot. I’m gonna be demanding prints of all the pictures with you in it.” She then winked.

“Kanade!” Tsubasa could only blush in embarrassment while Kanade laughed.

“But really, you look splendid.” Kanade said sincerely, her eyes practically boring into Tsubasa’s. Slowly, Kanade reached for Tsubasa’s gloved hand. Tsubasa watched with bated breath as Kanade brought her hand to her lips and kissed the back of her hand. Tsubasa could feel even the tips of her ears redden at the simple and chivalrous act.

“Well, shall we go? We mustn’t keep the photographer waiting.” Kanade then stood up and held out her arm like a true gentleman. Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile, taking hold of Kanade’s arm. She was then gallantly escorted out of the dressing room.

 


	2. Chris: Forehead Kiss

Chris was awakened rather rudely by the loud ringing of her phone. She let out an unintelligible grumble as she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Yukine?” Tsubasa’s familiar voice came.

“What? Why are you calling me at 3am in the morning?” Chris asked with just a hint of a growl.

“I-I don’t feel very well…” Tsubasa’s voice progressively became weak.

“Huh?” Chris shot up in bed, suddenly worried. However, the call had already been cut off. Chris only gave out a soft sigh before she quickly threw on some clothes and left to go to Tsubasa’s apartment.

Having her own keys to Tsubasa’s apartment, Chris was easily able to enter and go straight to Tsubasa’s room, only to see her on the floor.

“Senpai!” Chris called out to her worriedly and rushed to her immediately. Chris almost recoiled when her hand came in contact with Tsubasa’s skin. She seemed to have a high fever. Thinking quickly, Chris pulled the almost unconscious Tsubasa to her bed.

“I apologize for inconveniencing you, Yukine.” Tsubasa said apologetically, now conscious as Chris placed a wet towel on her forehead.

“It’s no big deal.” Chris mumbled. Tsubasa merely nodded, seemingly slipping back into unconsciousness. Chris looked at her for a moment, before taking the wet towel on her head to place it in the basin of water. Chris contemplated for a moment longer before she placed a chaste kiss on Tsubasa’s forehead.

“Get better soon, okay?” She mumbled softly.

“Yukine..? Did you say something?” Tsubasa’s eyes opened again hazily, and a bright blush appeared on Chris’ face.

“Just get to sleep and get better already!” Chris huffed and placed the towel back on Tsubasa’s forehead.


	3. Carol and Elfnein: Failed Cheek Kisses

Carol and Elfnein narrowed their eyes in an identical manner at the sighing Tsubasa listlessly standing in front of the mirror.

“What’s wrong with Tsubasa-san?” Elfnein whispered to her twin.

“How should I know? Why don’t you ask her?” Carol whispered back, rolling her eyes a little.

“Eh? Um… I’m feeling too shy to ask.” Elfnein said timidly. “But maybe we should do something to cheer her up!” Elfnein then perked up at the sudden idea.

“And how are we going to do that?” Carol asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I read that kisses can make people happy! There have been numerous benefits to kissing, including the release of endorphins and other hormones that have a positive effect on the body!” Elfnein said, her eyes glinting excitedly as she shared her knowledge.

“When they like each other, maybe.” Carol scowled.

“But I like Tsubasa-san plenty.” Elfnein pouted. “Don’t you?”

“T-that doesn’t really matter.” Carol stuttered, a small blush on her cheeks before she huffed.

“Well, I think it should be fine! We can both give her a kiss!” Elfnein announced cheerily.

“What? Are you crazy? We can’t even reach her face!” Carol protested immediately. Sadly, with the both of them in ten year old bodies, they hardly even reached Tsubasa’s chest. 

“We could always use a stool.” Elfnein pointed out the stools at the corner of the room.

“Oh fine. Let’s just do it then.” Carol caved in pretty quickly. Elfnein grinned triumphantly as they took a stool each and shuffled over to Tsubasa.

“Elfnein? Carol?” Tsubasa looked puzzled as they came to stand beside her, placing the stools on either side of her.

“Just stay still.” Carol commanded. Tsubasa looked confused but complied, staying still as the two of them climbed up their stools to be level with Tsubasa’s cheeks.

“Ready?” Elfnein called out to Carol.

“Yeah.” Carol called back. The two of them started leaning toward Tsubasa when suddenly, the door to the room banged open. It startled the both of them and they lost their balance. They fell towards Tsubasa. All three of them let out shrieks as they found themselves in a pile on the floor.

“Well, that didn’t work.” Carol muttered petulantly.


	4. Kirika: Cheek Kiss

“Akatsuki.” Kirika looked back when her name was called, only to see Tsubasa walking towards her.

“Tsubasa-san! Do you need me for something?” Kirika greeted with a large smile.

“Here.” Tsubasa then handed Kirika a ticket. She blinked in confusion, looking at the offered ticket before she gasped.

“Is this… a ticket to your next concert?” Kirika asked eagerly, accepting the ticket with excitement plain in her eyes. She had always been a huge fan of Tsubasa’s music, and getting a ticket to watch it was always an honor.

“Yes.” Tsubasa nodded, smiling a little. “I’ll be expecting to see you there, Akatsuki.” She said warmly. Kirika felt all sorts of warmth when Tsubasa smiled like that. It felt like happiness was about to burst right out of her.

“Thank you so much!” Kirika exclaimed and then, she got an idea. “Could you lean down a bit, Tsubasa-san?”

Tsubasa looked puzzled at the strange request but complied nonetheless. “Like this?”

“A bit more.” Kirika said. Tsubasa leaned even closer until she was now face to face with Kirika. Kirika then took that as her moment to strike and kissed Tsubasa’s cheek. Kirika grinned cheekily at the surprised look on Tsubasa’s face.

“Thanks for the ticket, Tsubasa-san!” Kirika said happily before skipping away, leaving the shell-shocked Tsubasa behind. Kirika giggled to herself as she placed a finger on her lips.

“Score one for me, dess!”


	5. Serena: Pocky Kiss

“Tsubasa-san, are you aware of the date today?” Serena asked, a serene smile on her face as she fiddled with a box of Pocky in her hands.

“Isn’t it November 11?” Tsubasa answered, tilting her head curiously at Serena.

“Yes indeed! But do you know that today is Pocky day?” Serena showed the box of Pocky to Tsubasa.

“I wasn’t aware that there was a holiday for Pocky.” Tsubasa blinked owlishly, a little confused that Pocky was popular enough to have its own day.

“Why don’t you join me in celebrating this day?” Serena’s smile didn’t diminish in the slightest as she opened the box she was holding and pulled out one Pocky stick. 

“Is there something special that has to be done?” Tsubasa asked.

“Its simple really. Here, hold onto this pocky stick with your mouth.” Serena said, placing the stick close to Tsubasa’s mouth. Tsubasa obediently took the edge of the stick in her mouth. The other end was right in front of Serena’s face. “And then, we’ll share it.”

Tsubasa was surprised when Serena bit on the other side of the Pocky stick. Tsubasa was practically frozen as she watched Serena slowly inch forward, taking dainty bites of the Pocky stick. The realization that Serena was way too close now came a second too late as Serena kept on going until her lips met Tsubasa’s. Tsubasa’s brain then decided to shut down on her at the feel of silky lips against her own.

Serena was smiling cattily when she pulled away while Tsubasa could only stare at her with wide eyes.

“That was delicious, wasn’t it?” Serena asked cheekily. Tsubasa couldn’t even reply as Serena bounded away.


	6. Maria: French Kiss

Maria felt jealousy rage within her as she saw Serena kissing Tsubasa. It was the first thing that she saw as soon as she walked in the room. It wasn’t more than a few seconds, and when Serena pulled away she looked directly at Maria.

“It was delicious, wasn’t it?” Maria knew that Serena was talking to her, and it took all her self-control not to growl. It was true that Maria and Tsubasa weren’t dating yet but Serena knew better than to kiss someone that her sister is in love with! Serena then bounded away, leaving a shell-shocked Tsubasa that Maria immediately approached.

“Tsubasa!” Maria called out to her sharply. Tsubasa immediately jumped, looking wide-eyed and panicked as she whirled back.

“M-Maria!” Tsubasa stuttered. “T-That wasn’t-”

“There’s no need to explain.” Maria cut her off sharply. Tsubasa’s mouth immediately slammed shut, and there was that look of guilt on her face. Why was she feeling guilty? Maria narrowed her eyes at Tsubasa who could hardly look at her. Ah, it really made her mad to have seen that!

“I’m sorry.” Tsubasa mumbled, looking down.

“Why are you apologizing?” Maria asked sharply, making Tsubasa wince. Maria then leaned forward, her face impossibly close to Tsubasa’s that their breaths mingled. What Maria wanted was not an apology, what she wanted was Tsubasa.

“M-Ma-” Tsubasa was cut off when Maria captured her lips into a possessive kiss. Maria placed her arms around Tsubasa’s neck and pulled her close. To her utter delight, Tsubasa reciprocated the kiss. Boldly, Maria pushed her tongue in Tsubasa’s mouth and there was a delicious moan from Tsubasa in response. 

When Maria tried to pull away, Tsubasa followed, eager to keep the kiss going. Maria couldn’t help but to smile in triumph. It looked like she was the one that Tsubasa chose after all.


	7. Shirabe: Stolen Kiss

Shirabe paused in the doorway when she saw Tsubasa sitting in front of the table in the break room. Papers were strewn on the table, most likely full of lyrics and whatnot. Most importantly though, Tsubasa seemed to be asleep, her chin resting on a hand while the other still had a pen in its grasp. Shirabe quietly approached her, making sure not to make any sound. She tilted her head a little, looking curiously at the serene expression on Tsubasa’s sleeping face.

“Cute.” Shirabe murmured to herself, smiling a little. Tsubasa looked almost innocent in sleep, her features soft. Tsubasa had always been the reliable senpai to everyone else, and there was a certain appeal to her when she was unguarded like this. Shirabe stood in front of Tsubasa and the table, and she bent forward to look curiously at Tsubasa’s face, her arms supporting her on the table.

Shirabe found herself unable to resist as her face came closer to Tsubasa’s. Tsubasa was really also very pretty, the very embodiment of Japanese beauty with her porcelain cheeks and long lashes. Shirabe’s eyes then trailed on Tsubasa’s soft looking lips. Briefly, she wondered what they would feel like before she found out for herself as her lips met Tsubasa’s in a soft and chaste kiss.

Shirabe then blinked, her face the color of a tomato as she jumped back. Realizing what she had done, her hand automatically came up to trace her lips. She had just kissed Tsubasa! She felt both giddy and embarrassed, and as she tried to pull herself together Tsubasa stirred from her sleep. Shirabe was frozen at where she stood as Tsubasa’s indigo eyes opened and looked at her sleepily.

“Oh, Tsukuyomi?” Tsubasa gave out a cute yawn. “It seems I fell asleep. Did you need me for something?” Tsubasa seemed unbothered by Shirabe’s sudden presence.

“Oh, ah… The commander was looking for you.” Shirabe blurted out the first thing she thought of. Tsubasa nodded before standing up and stretching a little. Shirabe found that she could hardly look at Tsubasa.

“Hmm…” Tsubasa then hummed almost thoughtfully, and Shirabe looked at her to see her touching her lips with her fingers. “Why does it feel like something important happened?” She murmured to herself but Shirabe heard her anyway and she could only blush.


	8. Hibiki: Mistletoe Kiss

Tsubasa couldn’t help but feel a bit trapped and nervous as she looked up at the blasted mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and then down at Hibiki who was puckering her lips up for a kiss.

“A-Are you sure this is alright?” Tsubasa asked nervously, feeling flustered as her gaze landed on Hibiki’s lips.

“Of course it is! It’s tradition after all.” Hibiki looked positively cheery as she looked up at Tsubasa.

“Come on, Tsubasa! Just do it!” Kanade yelled, from where she was. Tsubasa shot her a glare, knowing that Kanade and all of their friends were having too much fun with this. Normally, Tsubasa of course wouldn’t mind kissing Hibiki but now they were in front of all their friends and she was a tad reluctant making a show.

“You don’t want to, Tsubasa?” Hibiki now looked at her sadly, like a kicked puppy. Tsubasa winced at the sight and she closed her eyes. She would not be able to resist those eyes at all.

“Of course not.” She answered with a touch of vehemence. Hibiki perked up immediately at that, and Tsubasa knew she would no longer be able to take that back. 

“So, my kiss?” Hibiki asked innocently and closed her eyes. Tsubasa glanced uncertainly at their friends who were all grinning at her. Kanade already had her phone out and was most likely recording this. Presented without much of a choice, Tsubasa took a deep breath and placed her hands on Hibiki’s shoulders. She then finally lowered her lips to kiss Hibiki. Deep sighs and squeals came from their friends, and Tsubasa was compelled to pull away but HIbiki suddenly threw her arms around her neck, pulling her deeper into a kiss that she could not help but melt into.

Catcalls and whistles resounded in the room, but Tsubasa was not oblivious as she kissed Hibiki deeper. In Hibiki’s arms now, none of the embarrassment earlier mattered. When they finally pulled away from each other due to lack of air, Hibiki was beaming at her.

“You’re the best, Tsubasa!” Hibiki yelled out and glomped Tsubasa.


	9. Miku: Accidental Kiss

Miku was careful not to step on the hem of the floor-length dress she was wearing for the school play she’s participating in. She looked at Tsubasa enviously who was wearing the drab clothes of a farmer. It was just her luck that she landed the role of the rich heiress to the estate, while Tsubasa was one of the lowly farmers who was to fall in love with her. Still, Miku liked the role cause she gets to be romantic with Tsubasa after all but the dress she had to wear was really annoying!

“Ugh.” Miku groaned as she felt her foot get caught at the hem again, making her stumble a little. Tsubasa was by her side in an instant, steadying her.

“Are you alright?” Tsubasa asked in concern.

“I’m fine.” Miku smiled at her in reassurance. Tsubasa gave her a nod, but continued to support Miku by grasping her arm as they made their way backstage.

Miku took a deep breath as they took their places and the curtains went up. Miku tried to lose herself in her role, but the eyes of the audience made her nervous. Thankfully however, she didn’t screw up majorly as the play progressed. Or at least, until the last scene.

For the last scene of the play, The character that Miku plays had to run towards Tsubasa and embrace her. The director wanted a kiss, but both of them had refused so they settled for a passionate embrace instead. And so, Miku ran towards Tsubasa whose arms were open and waiting for her. Suddenly, Miku tripped on the hem of her dress just as Tsubasa was right in front of her. In some twist of fate, Miku and Tsubasa’s lips met in an accidental kiss as she was practically flung into Tsubasa’s arms.

Cheers immediately rose from the audience, along with sighs of envy. Miku wasn’t entirely aware of them just yet, as she was still in stunned realization that she was kissing Tsubasa in front of an audience of hundreds of people. But when Tsubasa pulled her closer, Miku realized she didn’t care.


	10. Phara: Lipgloss Kiss

Tsubasa couldn’t help but unabashedly stare as Phara applied lipgloss. She watched as the shimmery substance was spread on Phara’s full lips slowly, almost sensually. Tsubasa’s mouth went a little dry, a small blush lighting up her cheeks.

“Tsurugi-chan, is there something on my face?” Tsubasa snapped out of her reverie and she looked at Phara who looked faintly amused

“Uh…” Tsubasa blurted out inarticulately. “N-no…” Oh god, Tsubasa just stared like an idiot and she was caught. That was so embarrassing..!

“Oh? But you were staring at me just now.” Phara pointed out, a smirk now tugging at her lips. She then twirled the lipgloss in her hand and Tsubasa got an idea to get out of this rather embarrassing predicament.

“I was just wondering if I could borrow your lipgloss.” Tsubasa said, praying that Phara would believe the small lie. Phara’s smirk seemed to widen and Tsubasa strangely felt like she just got caught in a trap.

“Of course.” Phara said smoothly. Tsubasa expected her to hand over the lipgloss but instead, Phara roughly grabbed the front of Tsubasa’s shirt and pulled her into a kiss. Tsubasa was frankly stunned as Phara’s lips met hers. That only lasted for a moment before she returned the kiss.

Tsubasa was dazed and breathing heavily when Phara finally pulled away. Phara had a very satisfied look on her face before she used a finger to swipe at the corner of Tsubasa’s mouth. Tsubasa then realized that Phara’s lipgloss was now all over her lips.

“Perfect.” Phara said, blowing Tsubasa a kiss before she was gone

 


	11. Aoi: Indirect Kiss

Tsubasa shivered as it was pretty cold out right now. She was wearing gloves yet she could feel that her fingers were still cold. She blew warm into her hands before rubbing them to generate heat. Tsubasa sighed, shifting on the bench she was sitting on. She wanted to go home and be warm.

“Have something warm to drink.” Tsubasa looked up to see Tomosato Aoi smiling at her, offering a cup of what could only be hot chocolate. 

“My thanks.” Tsubasa’s face lit up a little as she accepted the treat. She relished the warmth of the beverage, and she blew on it a little before taking a dainty sip. It was almost heavenly for the warm drink to slide down her throat, warming her from the inside. “It’s delicious.” Tsubasa murmured and Aoi nodded in acknowledgement.

Tsubasa then looked over at Aoi who was now sitting beside her on the bench. She wasn’t cradling a warm drink like Tsubasa was and that made her frown a little.

“Tomosato-san, you should also get a warm drink for yourself.” Tsubasa said in concern. It was such a cold day after all, and even Aoi who was bundled up even warmer than Tsubasa had cheeks and nose red from the cold.

“It’s alright, that’s the last one. Since you’ve done a good job accompanying us here, you deserved it more.” Aoi smiled at her disarmingly and yet Tsubasa still frowned. She was feeling concerned for the older woman and so Tsubasa came to a decision.

“Would you like some?” Tsubasa offered tentatively. Aoi looked surprised for a moment before she smiled.

“Since you’re offering…” Aoi then took the the cup back into her hands. Tsubasa noticed that there was a faint mark on the cup from her lip gloss and she watched as Aoi rotated her cup. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the marked portion of the cup was facing Aoi now, and her eyes widened a little when Aoi deliberately placed her lips on where moments before, Tsubasa’s lips were. Tsubasa stared at her for a moment, her cheeks slashed with red that had nothing to do with the cold.

“T-Tomosato-san?” Tsubasa couldn’t help but inquire. Aoi just smiled at her again as she returned the drink to her hands.

“You were right, it was delicious.” Aoi said demurely, actually winking at Tsubasa before standing up and walking away. Tsubasa could only look after her in mild shock and flustered silence.


	12. Ryoko: Kiss on the Ear

Tsubasa was concentrating too much on stirring the chocolate in the saucepan that she failed to notice that she was no longer alone in the kitchen.

“Tsubasa-chan~” Tsubasa almost threw the pan into the air when she felt sinfully soft lips touch the shell of her ear. She was immediately bright red, even her ears felt hot. She whirled around, only to see Ryoko standing quite close to her with her usual teasing grin.

“Please don’t surprise me like that!” Tsubasa exclaimed, placing the saucepan down on the countertop. “I didn’t see you come in.”

“Well, you were too busy with cooking!” Ryoko pointed out cheerfully. “So, making some chocolate for Valentine’s?”

“Y-yeah…” Tsubasa nodded shyly, moving a little to obscure the saucepan from Ryoko’s eyes.

“So, who is it for? Kanade-chan?” Ryoko asked.

“N-no…” Tsubasa stuttered a little. Ryoko raised a curious eyebrow at that. “ I mean, this batch isn’t for her.” Tsubasa amended.

“Oh? So for who then?” Ryoko pressed, inching closer to Tsubasa. Tsubasa gulped as Ryoko became way too close. Tsubasa then blinked when Ryoko managed to dip her finger in the saucepan and lick off the chocolate.

“Oh! This has a hint of coffee in it. This is my favorite kind of chocolate.” Ryoko grinned before licking her finger clean. “Well, I’ll just leave you to it. I’ll be looking forward to my chocolate then.” Ryoko’s eyes twinkled knowingly underneath her glasses.

Tsubasa sighed as Ryoko immediately made the correct conclusion that the chocolate she was making was for her. “Nothing really gets past you, huh?”

“Well, when you’re a bit of a genius, nothing much really.” Ryoko winked and placed another kiss on Tsubasa’s ear. “I’ll see you later then.” She then waltzed out, leaving a flustered Tsubasa behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SevenLol for all the ideas and help writing this! Also for beta-ing. This wouldn't have been done without your help.


End file.
